GUYS (Guards for UtilitY Situation)
GUYS '(ＧＵＹＳ, ''Gaizu?): The abbreviated name of Guards for UtilitY Situation. CREW GUYS (ＣＲＥＷ ＧＵＹＳ''Kurū Gaizu''?) are the monster attack team (Operational unit) of the series. The general headquarters is located in the office in New York and CREW GUYS is deployed in the headquarters of each country. There is also GUYS OCEAN (ＧＵＹＳオーシャン''Gaizu Ōshan''?) which defends the high seas, GUYS SPACY (ＧＵＹＳスペーシー''Gaizu Supēshī''?) which defends the space area, and GUYS ANTARCTICA (ＧＵＹＳアンタクティカ''Gaizu Antakutika''?) which defends the Antarctic Circle. They have the most advanced technology of any of the past teams in the original universe. The team also have archives containing information of monsters/aliens that had appeared in past series. The name of the document is the same as the defense team of the series in which the monster had appeared. These are: Document SSSP (which refers to monsters and aliens that appeared in Ultraman), Document TDF-UG (Ultra Seven), Document MAT (The Return of Ultraman), Document TAC (Ultraman Ace), Document ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Document MAC (Ultraman Leo), and Document UGM (Ultraman 80), respectively. There is also a category known simply as "Out of Document" (アウト・オブ・ドキュメント''Auto obu Dokyumento''), which contains information on monsters and aliens that appeared when no defense team was present (such as the time before the founding of the Science Patrol and the period between the annihilation of MAC and the founding of the UGM). Their special weapons are an advanced fighter jet that can fly at supersonic speeds, and the capsule monsters. The Maquette Monsters are at first small capsule like items that grow to their full size by using METEOR (メテオール''Meteōru'') (The abbreviated name of Much Extreme Technology of Extraterrestrial ORigin). METEOR's power can only be used for one minute at a time. In the case of a sortie, Sakomizu says "GUYS Sally Go!" (ＧＵＹＳ、サリーゴー！''Gaizu Sarī Gō!) (When he is absent, Toriyama or Misaki says it), and "G.I.G.!" (Ｇ.Ｉ.Ｇ！''Jī Ai Jī!) (Guys Is Green) is said in the case of "Roger!" Crew GUYS * '''Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (ヒビノ・ミライ/日比野 未来''Hibino Mirai''?): The main character of the series and a member of CREW GUYS. Mirai Hibino may look like a human, but he is Mebius himself. Instead of using a host, he uses the face of a human he once met in space, and was unable to save. He is an outgoing person and likes to make friends and help people. It is because of him that the current members of team GUYS are members. He divulged his true form to CREW GUYS members in episode 30, though partly due to his choice of appearance. Sakomizu was aware of his identity from the beginning. At the end, he goes back to M78 with Ultraman Hikari. Mebius' personal symbol is the Möbius loop or the infinity sign (as "Mebiusu" is the Japanese transliteration of "Möbius" or "Mebius"). He is 18 years old. * Ryuu Aihara/Ultraman Hikari (アイハラ・リュウ''Aihara Ryū''?): He is the only surviving member from the original GUYS. When a monster first appeared, GUYS Japan was sent to take care of the monster. This was the first monster attack in nearly 25 years and no one was prepared for what would happen in the battle. Dino Zaur easily defeated his comrades, and the only survivor of the squad was the fighter plane with him and Serizawa. Serizawa, not wanting Ryu to die, ejected Ryu's seat. He is a good man, but has a cold exterior after what has happened to his friends. When Mirai first meets him, he is reciting the Ultra Five Oaths and Mirai joins in as well. Later on during Mebius' first battle, he berates Mebius for failing to defend the city and shielding himself with buildings, then he berates himself for failing to protect his friends. He feels responsible for all the new members of GUYS and tries his best to protect them. He habitually recites the Ultra Five Oaths after learning them from his previous captain. He was told the history of the Land of light by Mirai in episode 30. During Serizawa's final battle as Hikari, Ryu rushes into the battle in a fit of rage at the sight of his former captain being killed. Ryu himself is seemingly killed, until it is revealed that Serizawa passed on the Knight Brace to him, allowing him to become Hikari's temporary host. Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius was able to contact him alone in episode 50. Ryu became the new captain of CREW GUYS after episode 50. He is 20 years old * Marina Kazama (カザマ・マリナ''Kazama Marina''?): She is a former motorcycle racer with dreams of becoming one of the first internationally-known women in the sport. She had a supervisor named Kadokura. She still tries to keep up with her practices and team while also being a member of GUYS. She seems like the older sister of the group and tends to look after the other members a lot, George in particular. She has outstanding hearing and catches the smallest sounds from machines. This hurts her ability to race, as it prevents her from pushing her machine to its limit. She is afraid of spiders. She has two younger brothers. Perhaps due to her hearing, Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace was able to contact her alone in episodes 44 and 50. Marina won the motorcycle world championship after episode 50. She is 19 years old. * George Ikaruga (イカルガ・ジョージ''Ikaruga Jōji''?): He is a former all-star soccer player, though he broke his leg for a time and had to sit out of his games for a few years. He has a kicking skill named Shooting Star Shot. At the start of the series, a doctor tells him that his knee is finally well enough for him to play soccer again. Ikaruga feels a need to live up to the image that was created for him; that he is a celebrity. He was often looked down upon by his former soccer teammates who thought that he had "sold out". He joins GUYS in order to find some form of purpose in his life. As a former soccer player, he has fast eyes and reflexes, which translate into a natural affinity for METEOR-assisted flying, and this makes him the only person in the team capable of using the METEOR Shot's 'Amazing Triple Shot' function. He is known to mix Spanish into his Japanese sentences. Although he can swim, he admits he does not wish to be involved in any missions at sea because of bad experiences he had in the ocean (and with seafood), and does not wish to be involved in deep-space missions as well. Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack was able to contact him alone in episode 50. After retiring from his previous team, George joined a new football team after episode 50. He is 20 years old. * Konomi Amagai '(アマガイ・コノミ''Amagai Konomi?): She is a sweet and kind young lady, who used to be a preschool teacher before joining GUYS. Her students cried when she left, but she felt that being a part of GUYS would be the best way for her to be able to protect all of the children that she once taught. It is because of her that all of the future members of GUYS meet up in episode 1, when they try to rescue the rabbits at Konomi's daycare center. She briefly quits GUYS in episode 4 after she scolds herself for lack of valor. Mirai encouraged her, remembering how Ryu had scorned him for collateral damage after fighting with Dino Zaur. Marina also encourages her, reminding her that, while she may be at times cowardly, and may cry sometimes, it was Konomi's courage that inspired her and the others to assist her in rescuing the daycare center's rabbits during Dino Zaur's assault. Her kindness shows during the Maquette Monster demonstration. She was the only member to think of Miclas as 'kawaii' (cute) when she first saw him, causing also Miclas to 'imprint' on her like she was his mother. She is the only member of the group who wears a mini-skirt and the only member who wears glasses. Once, when Konomi dropped her glasses in the Phoenix Nest's swimming pool, Mirai retrieved the glasses, and used them to imitate Ultraseven's transformation pose, quickly calling it a "charm." In episode 16 she stops wearing glasses and gets contact lenses, only to put them back on when no one noticed. In general, she stays at Phoenix Nest as an operator, but goes to the front line as a "handler" of the Maquette Monsters when necessary. Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven was able to contact her alone in episode 50. Konomi returned to her children friends in the day care school after episode 50. She is 18 years old. * '''Teppei Kuze (クゼ・テッペイ''Kuze Teppei''?): He is the heir to a fortune and is always being followed by his mother. He was a medical school student before participating in GUYS. Were he to not participate in GUYS, he would probably have become a doctor in his father's hospital. He is troubled, and occasionally hampered, by his mother's worries. He participates in GUYS in order to become independent from his mother, and initially keeps it a secret from her, but she finds out after he appears on television. Although his mother opposes his membership in GUYS at first, his father's hospital is protected from Insectus by his work, and she gives him her blessing to continue. He is knowledgeable about the older Ultramen and monsters, to the point that it is his special position in GUYS. Hayata/Ultraman was able to contact him alone in episode 50. Teppei became the new doctor of his father's hospital after episode 50. He is 18 years old. * Shingo Sakomizu '(サコミズ・シンゴ''Sakomizu Shingo?): Commander of the new CREW GUYS and General Inspector of GUYS Japan. Upon assuming his position, he reorganized GUYS with the new members. He loves coffee. He was once a member of VTOL Space who piloted experimental lightspeed spacecraft. On a test run 40 years ago to Pluto, his ship was attacked by saucers before Zoffy appeared and rescued him. Although he should be well over 70 years old, the effects of traveling at lightspeed have greatly slowed his aging. He has always known that Mebius and Mirai were the same at 40 years old. Guys Japan Staff Members * 'Aide Toriyama '(トリヤマ補佐官''Toriyama Hosakan''?): The leader of the Japanese branch of GUYS, he issues orders to GUYS and gets frantic with joy whenever they accomplish a mission. More or less the public face of GUYS, he is apparently the one who must answer to the news media about GUYS' actions. Gave approval for the use of METEOR until episode 4, when he handed the authority to Sakomizu. While generally portrayed as cowardly, syncophantic and bumblingly incompetent throughout the series, he gathers his resolve and stands up to Inspector Shiki when the latter demands that GUYS turn Ultraman Mebius/Hibino Mirai over. * '''Secretary Aide Maru (マル補佐官秘書''Maru Hosakan Hisho''?): Toriyama's secretary, he follows Toriyama around and often corrects his speech mistakes, and is basically his sidekick . *'Yuki Misaki' (ミサキ・ユキ''Misaki Yuki''?): The acting inspector general (総監代行''Sōkan Daikō''?), she reports monsters to GUYS. As with Sakomizu, little is known about her. *'Chief Maintenance Araiso' (アライソ整備長''Araiso Seibichō''?) The chief of the maintenance group which maintains GUYS machines. He very much prizes a pilot's life. The photographs on his wall are the vehicles of the various Monster Attack squades: Jet VTOL of SSSP, Ultra Hawk 1 of UG, MAT Arrow 1 of MAT, UGM Falcon of TAC, Condor 1 of ZAT and Sky Higher of UGM can all be seen in his working area. So, if maintenance of machines is needed, he is the stubborn character who fixes and modifies them. He quarrels with Ryu, who forcibly flies the machines despite the needed repairs. He is the leading person who proposed the adoption of METEOR. *'Hinode Sayuri:' Lunch lady, working at the Phoenix Nest cafeteria. Often referred to as 'mother' by several members of GUYS. She was hit by a car when trying to save a boy and was pronounced dead in the hospital. A Serpentian revived her in order to use her body to destroy the GUYS base, pretending to be touched by Hinode's selfless actions. In order to keep Hinode under his control, the Serpentian eventually took over her consciousness and body. But before the Serpentian could destroy the base, Hinode regained control of her body and helped fight off the Serpentian invasion force. At the end of the episode we see her going about her life as usual, but now having become both super-strong and super-fast. GUYS OCEAN GUYS Ocean is the aquatic branch of GUYS. They appeared in episode 38. They made their first appearance in the sub-jet, Seawinger. Their headquarters is located in the massive submarine, the Blue Whale. Members *'Hiroshi Isana': He is the commander of GUYS Ocean, posing as an outcast when he first met CREW GUYS Japan. He was also a former member of Chief Maintenance Araiso's crew, before he decided to apply as a pilot. He had heard rumors that Ultraman Mebius had joined CREW GUYS as a human and set out to find out who he was. He discovered that Mirai and Mebius were the same by only coincidence (he saw Mebius appear from the jet Ryu and Mirai were in, and he realized that the wound on Mirai's chest was also the same area where Mebius got hit by a monster), but he also left them a little note with his farewell gift, stating, "I heard your cockpit conversation, get it?." GUYS General Headquarters GUYS General Headquarters is a central part of GUYS in New York. *'Supreme General Chancellor Takenaka': Appeared in episode 42. He was a staff officer 40 years before Terrestrial Defense Force. Grandfather of Aya and Takato Jinguji. Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Earth Defense Organizations